User talk:Shadow125787
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have RuneScape Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- The Doppness Monster Y u leave me automated message?! Y U LEAVE ME AUTOMATED MESSAGE?! Dystopian 23:28, October 16, 2011 (UTC)Dystopian Is there a way to browse all the pages in the wiki? Dragon141518 01:14, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Dragon141518 Yup! I think there's something called "Special: All". Don't quote me on that, though. When people get around to it, links will be added to other character pages, to make things simpler. --Shadow125787 Alright, I figured it out. You have to type in Special:Allpages. Dragon141518 01:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC)Dragon141518 Yo, I photoshopped this image of Paris Hilton to make it look like what I wanted Ava to look like, but then I realized that I'm not sure what kind of legal troubles that could get me in (None or a lot,) so out of my paranoia, can you delete this? http://rsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ava.png -- Omg Its Emma 22:49, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Deleted! :D -- Shadow125787 Atrum, a list of redirect pages that I think should be deleted. Alzandra Isylus Katsu Ignis Falador forge Mahjarrats. King of Ardougne The Sicarius Wars Ty's Characters Dragon141518 16:58, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Question when you banned me ealier it says now i have no badges but im at the top of the wiki rankings still, mind telling me what the hells going on? Vidi Vini Vici 21:33, October 28, 2011 (UTC) fix your damn wiki... its broken again Forget the man, Remember the machine. 22:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I would really appreciate it if you brought back my Dora the Explora page. She's really my main character. ♦''FortressSwan'' ''Talk Page'' ♦ 16:26, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I know this instantly grants me the skillcape of stupidity (or cluelessness) by asking this, but how exactly would I make a page for my character and then categorize it into the character section? Doesn't have a signature... Lord Khaine (talk) 01:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Khaine Ok... I made a page for my character "Jhasten Mandoka" and he didn't show up in the characters section, for humans, underneath the are for "J" characters. What things would I need to have in it to move that page there, or do I have to remake it? Failtastrophicsignature...Lord Khaine (talk) 14:59, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I accidently added a picture from my computor that wasnt supposed to be added can you remove it? since i dont know how its the one with apep Demise36 (talk) 21:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I was muted. More proof; more recent, too. Should be close to freedom now... Letx (talk) 13:17, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Need to talk to you bro. Thomas of the Blackwell (talk) 22:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Please read this and do not skim-read. It took me ''longer to make this than it will take ''you ''to read it, so I'd appreciate if the same courtesy you'd show your friends was extended to me and my video is listened to. I implore you to forget about the whole Falador bar thing and view this situation through the unbiased eyes of somebody who manages a ''proper ''community and not a' family business.' '''You decide:' 1. '''I posted my opinion, it was up for 10 minutes then it was deleted. '''2. I asked a question about why ''it was deleted; ''that ''question was up for 5 minutes before being deleted, too. '''3.' Then I posted a video about this on your talk page to report it to you, then Teh Alch deleted the video off your talk page. 25px 500px|center Also, this screenshot depicts her reply to my 246-word-long '''opinion before she deleted it. '''She denied knowledge of my opinion yet she replied to it.. I did it. I told you I would, and I did. Muahahahahahaha! Caelo Sciat (talk) 03:35, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the help with deletions, been running into a lot of dead redirects. I'll make sure to do it how you described if/when I run into any others. Yo. (talk) 20:11, March 6, 2016 (UTC)